Who Killed Lila?
by Angelica2
Summary: Lila is murdered, but by who? part of a 6 chapter story


I thought you all might enjoy this one, and Lila lovers...Flame me if you want, it's well worth it!  
  
DISCLAIMER-Waht??Since when have I not owned Hey Arnold??...Ok, I'll be realistic, I don't own any of these characters, exept Angelica...  
She was invented in my sick, twisted little brain. All Hey Arnold characters belong to the all powerful Craig Bartlett  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Nadine vs. Lila  
  
  
  
  
The Scene opens in the classroom. Mr Simmons is talking, and all of the kids look bored.  
  
Simmons- Ok class, we have an extra special assignment that we are going to do on plants.  
  
Class groans.  
  
Simmons- You will go in special groups of four, and will study flowers in a flower garden downtown. I have selected the groups...  
  
Class groans again.  
  
Simmons- That's enough, ok, Group One is Gerald, Phoebe,Stinky and Sheena, Group Two is Rhonda, Curly, Brainy and Eugene, Group Three is Arnold, Helga, Nadine...  
  
Helga is secretely jumping for joy.  
  
Simmons- ...and Lila  
  
Helga stops dead, and Arnold starts secretely jumping for joy.  
  
Simmons- The rest of you are one group.  
  
Curly- Yes! Rhonda, give daddy some sugar, baby!  
  
Rhonda- Ewww, there is no way I'm going on this stupid field trip and getting my designer pants all dirty, and there is ABSOLUTELY NO WAY! I am going in a group with him!  
  
Rhonda crosses her arms and huffs, straight into the next day, when all of the groups are studying flowers.  
  
Rhonda- I can't believe I went on this stupid field trip and I'm getting my designer pants all dirty, and I can't believe I'm in a group with HIM!  
  
Points to Curly who is break dancing to impress her, then continues to strut around, zooms into Arnold, Helga, Lila and Nadine.  
  
Nadine- Look! A rare blue spotted hornbill beetle!  
  
Lila goes to look at the bug in Nadine's hand, Nadine opens her palm and the bug jumps onto Lila.  
  
Lila- Ahhhh, get it off me, it's ever so gross!  
  
She squashes the bug - Nadine is MAD.  
  
Lila- Oh, don't worry, it's oh-so under control  
  
As Lila roceeds to brush herself off, Nadine can't control her anger any more.  
  
Nadine- How dare you squash that Blue spotted hornbill beetle..How would you like it if someone came into your house and murdered you!!  
  
As Nadine stomps off, Lila yells to her.  
  
Lila- Gee, Nadine, I'm ever so sorry, I didn't know that bug was your friend ...  
  
Somewhere in the distance, they hear "IT WAS A BEETLE!!" Lila starts to cry.  
  
Arnold- Don't worry Lila, You know how Nadine is with her bugs, I'm sure she'll be her nice, normal self soon  
  
Lila hugs Arnold. Meanwhile, Helga is Fuming.  
  
Lila- You know what, Arnold, after all this time of just liking you, I think I like you like you  
  
Helga bursts with rage and stomps off in the opposite direction Nadine did.  
  
Arnold- Are you sure, I mean, you've only liked me for a long time, almost a year.  
  
Lila- Arnold, I'm ever so sure  
  
Arnold and Lila hear screams of irritation coming from where Helga stomped off.  
  
Arnold- I think I'd better go see what's wrong with Helga, Why don't you go see if Nadine's cooled down.  
  
Lila- That's an oh so great idea, Arnold, I'll go right now  
  
Lila skips off in Nadine's direction, Arnold thinks he hears something in the bushes, but dismisses the thought as he goes in search of Helga, he comes to a clearing and sees Helga talking to a small girl in a purple bathrobe holding a black cat, he steps in behind Helga in Mid-conversation.  
  
Helga- ...I think I'm gonna kill Lila one of these days  
  
Girl spots Arnold.  
  
Girl- umm, Helga...  
  
Helga- What Angelica, I'm pouring my heart out to you and all you can do is interupt me!  
  
Angelica- err, we have company...  
  
Angelica points to Arnold, he is in a state of shock about what Helga said.  
  
Arnold- Why did you say you were gonna kill Lila!!?  
  
Angelica- Err, I have to go, I feel a psychic prediction comin' on..bye  
  
Angelica runs into the undergrowth.  
  
Helga- Umm...Because OK...  
  
She stomps off toward where they were before.  
  
Arnold- I'm never gonna understand that girl  
  
He runs after her, they arrive in mid-conversation between Lila and Nadine.  
  
Lila- I've told you ever so many times, Nadine, I didn't mean to kill your bug!!  
  
Nadine- It was a beetle!! And no, Lila, that's just not good enough, one day you'll know exactly how that beetle felt.  
  
Nadine turns the other way and crosses her arms.  
  
Arnold(To Helga)- That was just a joke, when you said you were gonna kill Lila...  
  
Helga (To Arnold)- No, I won't kill Lila.  
  
Arnold sighs with relief and runs off to see if he can get Nadine to talk to Lila.  
  
Helga (To herself)-I won't kill Lila if Nadine gets her first...  
  
She proceeds to follow Arnold...  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, that's all from me for now!...I'll leave you in suspence *Evil Laugh*  
Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging that long... 


End file.
